


Amongst Detailed Nightmares

by SomeSunnyDay



Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, One-Sided Attraction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSunnyDay/pseuds/SomeSunnyDay
Summary: Jimmy breaks into his youth pastor's house to seek solace due to a bad dream.(Vent fic.)





	Amongst Detailed Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I bludgeoned a person to death in my dream last night. The only thing I seem to have been worried about was that I got blood in my drink. I bludgeoned a person to death, their head looked like a deflated ball, and the only thing I cared about was my drink. I feel upset at that. So I wrote a vent fic, as of posting, I watched an episode of Golden Girls and got the fuck over it.
> 
> I thought it'd be an interesting thing to post I suppose.

Jimmy never really had people to talk to about his issues, no one stuck around long enough for Jimmy to trust them with his issues.

It was cold, he couldn't feel his toes or fingers. He was walking at 3 AM to the only person he had any trust in. Mr. Vargas was the youth pastor, a calm, caring man.

Jimmy's seen the way he talked with the other kids and teens, he had no judgement or ill will towards them, even if they stole something. Jimmy knew that this was probably _ way _ bigger than petty theft but-..he just really wanted to try this time.

Jimmy got to Edgar's house eventually. As he snuck through the living room window, he hoped at that point Edgar wouldn't mind if Jimmy just crashed on his couch. He couldn't be alone with this but if he had to, he'd sleep on the couch and explain himself in the morning when he wasn't feeling-

** _That's the problem. You don't feel bad about it, you just felt bad because you want to think you're a good person. You're not. You never will be. You pathetic waste._ **

Jimmy swatted the air- _ now was _ ** _not_ ** _ the time for that. _ He closed the window behind him and hopped off the edge. He would've been able to sit there quietly if not for him falling on his ass, again. Jimmy tripped on the extension cord leading somewhere in the house and cursed. 

He hit his head and he yelped, he broke something on the little table beside the window. In the ringing haze he heard Edgar wander around, the floorboards gave him away a little bit. 

"..Jimmy?"

He snapped his eyes open and he tried _ so hard not to cry- _

"Jimmy-..ok-..here, c'mon let's get you up."

Jimmy let Edgar help him, he gave his best shot at not _ thinking _ about how warm Edgar's hands were or how strong he was or how he could push him up against the-

"J-..Jimmy- I'm- you're gonna- need to-..to help me- here- you need to- start- moving- please."

Jimmy nodded and they eventually moved to the couch to sit.

"Now, I'll ignore the fact that you broke into my house for a _ decent _ explanation as to why."

Jimmy nodded and he rubbed his hands together, he was getting the feeling back in them thankfully.

"..uh-..I didn't know- who else would help..uh-..I-.."

"Did you get hurt at home?"

Jimmy turned to Edgar, "No no! Everything's fine over at home." Even though it wasn't, he just had to rehearse that line so many times to the CPS case workers that he could fool everybody with it. Even himself at times, it seemed.

Edgar looked at him- really _ looked _ like he _ knew _ that was a fucking lie- and he nodded "Alright, I won't press for details."

"That's..that's not why I came over here..actually."

"Ok, so tell me the reason." 

Jimmy wrung out his hands, then held them in place-

"I..I killed someone in a dream I had- I-..I hit them repeatedly over the-..the head with a pipe and- and it-..it looked like- it was-"

Jimmy then let himself cry.

"Uh..and the only- the only thing that I- cared about was the fact that-..I got their blood in my drink- like it was an _ inconvenience. _"

Jimmy looked at the floor and continued, "I-..that made me upset- I feel like shit- I don't like people, not very much- but- I _ know _ that person-..that person did nothing wrong to me. I feel horrible."

Edgar blinked, he took it all in. As Jimmy sat at the opposite side of the couch sniffling, Edgar hoped if he gave him a hug he wouldn't move away. So he got up, and gave Jimmy a hug.

To say that Jimmy kept his composure would be a lie, he crumbled and started to _ sob _.

Edgar held his head to his shoulder, fuck protocol. He pet his head, told him reassuring things. He knew a good chunk of psychology, his religious beliefs aside. What Jimmy needed was more than a hug, but Edgar couldn't do much right now, so he just kept his hands on Jimmy's shoulders and head in a comforting gesture.

After a while Jimmy calmed down and Edgar had room to speak.

"..You're not a bad person."

He felt Jimmy tense at that, like a scoff.

"You coming to me, telling me you felt horrible about hurting that person proves it. You have remorse for your actions."

Jimmy looked up and said quietly "..I usually don't- this just caught me off guard. I've killed animals in worse ways than that person and I didn't feel bad."

Edgar continued to absently pet Jimmy's head.

"..You felt bad this time, even if, for you, it wasn't supposed to happen. It's painful, but a good step forward. You did good this time, Jimmy."

Jimmy moved closer to Edgar and sat on his lap. He wished Edgar would kiss his head, would hold him down, he needed to be hurt. He felt like he deserved it. He _ did _ deserve it.

"Jimmy-"

"I want you to hold me. Please."

"..Alright."

They sat that way for a long while. They both eventually fell asleep. Edgar hoped Jimmy would be stable enough to be able to talk about his thoughts and dreams in the morning. He had a feeling Jimmy never got the proper chance to.

Maybe with food and some small activities, Jimmy would open up. Incentives and such, Edgar would help Jimmy they best that he could. Jimmy would get through what he was fighting, eventually.


End file.
